Demons of his Past
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Sasuke was used to people hurting him, he had the scars to prove it. He could tell you what pain was, but he couldn't tell you what pleasure was. Neji grows tired of Sasuke's constant evasiveness and impassiveness and decides to find out what was wrong with the Uchiha on his own. Sasuke couldn't tell you what pleasure was, until he met Hyuuga Neji. ONESHOT Happy Birthday Sasuke!


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 7/22/12**

**TITLE: Demons of His Past**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NejiXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two men, implied abuse and rape.**

_~Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret~_

* * *

Nineteen year old Uchiha Sasuke could tell you what pain was, what hatred was, and what betrayal was. He could not, however, tell you what love was. He needed someone's help with that.

He laid on his bed, trying to relax despite his constant nightmares. He was wearing a pair of boxers, the only time he could wear comfortable clothes was nighttime. Otherwise he would be wearing pants and a jacket to cover his scars. Scars on his arms, legs, chest, back, everywhere. They couldn't be healed because they were so old, besides, he was too ashamed to go too anyone.

Ashamed at being weak, ashamed at letting himself be hurt.

He sighed shakily, brushing his black hair back from his eyes. At least in Konoha, even under such restriction, he knew he was safe and no one could hurt him.

"Go to sleep Sasuke, Naruto will be here early tomorrow."

He muttered to himself. The blonde had finally succeeded in bringing him home two years ago, he hadn't cared, and he's taken down everyone he desired to. He could live here. He could at least walk in his own home without worrying about someone grabbing him and pulling him into a dark room. He always was paranoid despite this knowledge.

**(Morning)**

"CRASH!"

Sasuke sighed as his teammate knocked a vase from a table in a shop they were at. The blonde, undaunted by the Uchiha's attitude, apologized to the fuming woman and dragged the protesting teenager alongside him.

"Can you at least pretend to care about this?"

"Hinata's birthday does not involve me, Naruto."

Said male rolled his eyes at his best friend, whom he had dragged along to help look for a gift for his and Hinata's anniversary. Sasuke had only been home two years and was still under close watch and not allowed on missions. The Uchiha grew bored and to be honest, being dragged around by the Jinchuuriki was probably better than laying at home all day and allowing his mind to drift.

"How about this?"

Sasuke glanced impassively at a necklace his friend held up to him, a purple gemstone set into bird design.

"She'll like it."

Naruto glared him, obviously wanting a more well-thought out answer. The young Uchiha sighed irritably.

"It's her color, it'll look nice on her."

"Now did that kill you?"

"A part of me."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he paid for the gift, dragging the Uchiha by his arm towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Naruto I do-"

"Shut up, teme! You need to get out more and if I let you go you're just going to go back to your house and mope."

He had no argument against that, so he simply glared in annoyance as he was yanked into the house.

"Hinata-chan!"

The young Hyuuga heiress gracefully entered the room, her face breaking into a smile as she saw her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, good afternoon."

She blushed when Naruto kissed her, scolding him quietly for doing so in front of someone else. Sasuke rolled his eyes, gracing the girl with the smallest of smiles as he walked past them.

"We'll be upstairs teme, feel free to stick around just don't break anything!"

"Why would you bring me just to leave me, dobe?"

He muttered as the door shut upstairs. He sighed as he aimlessly walked around the compound, glancing at various plants and artwork.

"Why are you in my house, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to look at the older man, his arms were crossed and pale eyes narrowed at him.

"Naruto brought me when he came to see Hinata."

"And you didn't leave?"

The raven took on an icy tone.

"No, am I not welcome here?"

"If you want to stay I don't mind, but there isn't anything for you to do is there?"

"Nothing to do anywhere."

Neji rolled his eyes at the impassive Uchiha.

"Find something."

"No."

The older male sighed, waving the Uchiha to follow him. He walked into the kitchen, handing the Uchiha a cup of water, he received a nod of thanks.

"Why are you always wearing that jacket? It's got to be a hundred degrees outside."

"Hn."

"I'm damn tired of that, Uchiha! You're always brushing everyone off and acting like nothing matters. You're home, you have many people that care about you, and you're still dark and depressing."

The Uchiha's obsidian gaze took on a harsh look.

"Don't talk like you know me, Hyuuga."

The brunette scoffed.

"Why? Have I offended the pretty Uchiha?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turning to walk away.

"I'm leaving. Tell Naruto I went home."

"No, I want you to answer me. You have to be hot."

"It doesn't concern you, Hyuuga."

He stood abruptly, angrily. Nothing separated the two but a few steps. Neji calmly leaned against the counter, watching as the Uchiha glared at him, body tense.

"Why are you so defensive."

"Because you keep trying to get into my head, you asshole!"

Neji narrowed his eyes, striding forward to the smaller man, rather intimidatingly. Sasuke backed away, throwing his arm up because he half expected the elder to hit him. He gasped softly when the Hyuuga grabbed his hand and pulled him forward gently so he was against his chest. He shut his eyes, memories of his wrists being held so hard they bruised and people shoving him around flooding his mind.

_He took your hand._

"H-Hyuuga what are you doing?"

His voice shook, to his dismay. He opened his eyes, the black orbs widening in surprise when he realized they were no longer in the kitchen, but in a bedroom.

"Where-"

"My room. Now, are you going to answer me or do I have to find out on my own?"

Sasuke didn't answer him, he met Neji's gaze in rage and disguised nervousness, tugging on his hand.

"Let go."

"Don't be stubborn Uchiha."

_He's holding you._

He glared up at the taller man when he tilted his chin up, biting his lip when he softly brushed his hand over his face, moving his hair from his eyes. He trailed his hand down, releasing Sasuke's hand with a warning glance. He tugged the younger's jacket, pulling it off his shoulders and down his arms, Sasuke did nothing to help him, but nothing to stop him.

He shot his eyes to the ground, feeling cool air hit his arms. Neji bit his lip when he saw the light marks on Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke, did he do this to you?"

The Uchiha nodded slowly, stepping away from the Uchiha in discomfort. He bit his lip when the elder gripped the bottom of his shirt, bringing his arms up so he could tug it over his head. Neji growled deep in his chest when his eyes met the younger's scarred body. The marks were lighter than his skin tone and raised slightly, jaggedly marring the pale skin.

He glanced at the obviously distressed teenager, running his hand from his face down his shoulder and chest, earning a shiver. Large dark eyes looked up at him, lips parted slightly as though he planned to say something. Neji leaned down, pressing his lips against Sasuke's own soft ones. The Uchiha's eyes widened and his body tensed, he brought his arms up, intending on shoving the Hyuuga away, but instead his hand gripped his shirt tightly.

Neji tilted his head to deepen the kiss, the for once unconfident Uchiha opened his mouth allow to the persistent brunette access. He moaned in pleasure as he rubbed their tongues together.

_He isn't forceful._

Neji's hands slowly traced scars on Sasuke's chest and torso, making the younger shiver. He knew at the moment how vulnerable he was, and he couldn't bring himself to hate it.

_I'm beginning to trust him._

Neji stepped back and fell onto his bed, pulling the other man forward and onto his chest. Sasuke gasped, pulling back with wide, coal eyes. Neji trailed his lips down Sasuke's pale, exposed throat, nipping his pulse. Sasuke shivered, body trembling in pleasure. The older man turned them so he was on top, startling the Uchiha though he made no effort to stop him.

Neji trailed his lips down the pale chest, sliding his hot tongue over one of his nipples and causing the younger to arch is back with a shrill sound of pleasure. Neji smirked, giving the other hardened nub the same treatment. The Uchiha's face was covered in a light blush, he bit his lip when Neji kissed down his sensitive stomach, sliding over the scars he'd tried to hide.

The pale eyed man slipped off the younger's pants, leaving him in his boxers. Sasuke blushed harder, squirming in a vain attempt to move away from the Hyuuga's smoldering gaze. Neji ran his fingers softly across one of his legs, causing the Uchiha to visibly shudder. He smirked, bending down to kiss his thigh, causing Sasuke to gasp, Neji had found one of his weak spots.

The elder kissed up until he reached the last piece of clothing, slipping that off finally to completely expose the Uchiha. Sasuke blushed, eyes pooling with the fear he would never admit aloud. He pressed his legs together, unsuccessfully. Neji gently pulled them apart again, glancing at the blushing and unusually shy Uchiha. He glared momentarily at the marks criss-crossing his thighs, like someone's nails had been holding him too tightly, like they had run their nails across them trying to keep him still.

He ran his fingers lightly across the hardened member, earning a muffled whimper. He leaned down and kissed him again, surprising the Uchiha. He gasped, giving Neji entry to his mouth. He slowly ran his tongue along his teeth as he pumped him, Sasuke broke the kiss for air, panting softly in pleasure, bucking his hips when Neji trailed his sinful mouth down, nipping his hip.

He gasped, fisting the sheets when Neji flicked his tongue along the tip of his arousal.

"H-Hyuuga don't!"

He breathed, eyes fluttering shut when Neji took him inside his hot mouth. He felt his body tense in ecstasy, a pressure bloomed in his abdomen. He whined when Neji pulled away, trailing his tongue along his sensitive thigh before coming back towards his weeping erection. He stroked it slowly, tongue flicking over the pink entrance. Sasuke gasped loudly,

"Neji!"

He cried, legs shaking in pleasure. Neji teased the tight entrance, pushing his wet muscle inside. Sasuke yelped, the feeling in his stomach growing more extreme as Neji continued to force his tongue in and out of the tight entrance. Sasuke cried out loudly when the coil snapped, cumming explosively. He fell back to the bed, breathing hard, black hair a mess. Neji pulled back, smirking at the flushed Uchiha. He brought three fingers to his lips.

"Suck."

Sasuke met his eyes nervously, opening his mouth slowly. Neji kissed his neck slowly, earning a quiet groan from the younger. When he thought the fingers were wet enough he pulled them out, sliding them down to his entrance. He felt Sasuke tense, he nipped the juncture where his neck and shoulder met.

"Relax, Sasuke."

The younger man took a deep breath, cringing when Neji entered one finger. It didn't hurt so much as it was uncomfortable for him. Neji Slowly moved the digit, adding a second one. Sasuke gritted his teeth, relaxing when the brunette kissed him. He flinched when the third finger entered him, Neji hushed him gently. He pumped the digits in and out slowly, twisting and spreading them.

Neji glanced at the Uchiha when he inhaled sharply, his eyes were wide. The Hyuuga smirked, moving his fingers again and receiving a loud moan in return. He continued to assault the raven's prostate, enjoying the sounds he made as he writhed on the bed in ecstasy.

When he pulled his fingers out the Uchiha nearly whined at the loss. Neji positioned himself between Sasuke's spread legs, noticing the younger male's nervousness he bent down to kiss him deeply, feeling him bring his arms to grip his biceps. He entered the slender body beneath him slowly, allowing him to adjust to the invasion.

Sasuke inhaled shakily, tears pricking his eyes. He whimpered, shutting them tight and turning his head to the side to prevent the Hyuuga from seeing his weakness. Neji softly kissed his throat, rubbing up and down his sides to calm him. When his trembling ceased and muscles relaxed enough for him to move Neji slowly thrusted his hips, earning a shocked yelp from the Uchiha. He smirked, he'd hit his prostate already.

The Uchiha's arms tightened around his neck as he pounded into him, Sasuke's mouth fell open in pleasure, throwing his head back as his prostate was slammed into repeatedly. He felt the coil in his stomach tighten, whimpering quietly. Neji bent to kiss him, stroking his erection in time with his thrusts. Sasuke met him in an erratic open mouthed kiss, bucking his hips. He raked his nails down the Hyuuga's back, body tightening.

"N-Neji!"

He cried out as he came violently, his entire body wracked by the mind-blowing orgasm. He fell back to the bed in a panting, satisfied, tired mess. Neji thrust into him a few more times before sheathing himself deep with the tight heat and cumming with a moaned version of his lover's name. He settled next to the panting Uchiha, who at the moment looked half dazed, half horrified. He'd sworn since he'd gotten away from the snake he'd never let anyone do that to him again. He swallowed down the threat of tears, feeling his chest weight down with shame.

"Sasuke?"

"Neji what am I to you."

It was a question, but the Uchiha had a way of making it seem like a demand. Neji blinked, sliding his hand over the younger's stomach to wrap around him and pull him against his chest.

"I guess now you're my boyfriend."

Sasuke's eyed widened, swallowing hard when he was pulled flush against the elder's strong chest.

"I'm not, we never, you hate me!"

Neji chuckled. The Uchiha was normally composed, but when he got frustrated you'd know it.

"You only pay attention to what you see, many if not all things run deeper than what you see on the surface."

_He loves you._

He kissed Sasuke's neck softly, the smaller body curled comfortably against his.

"Your uncle won't approve."

"Fuck him."

Sasuke sighed, not finding any more valid arguments against trying a relationship. He felt his eyelids flutter shut, exhaustion overwhelming his conscious. Neji slowly stroked his hair until he finally gave in and fell asleep against him.

_You love him._

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**_  
_

**No shit, it's short, I get it. I should go back and add more. Should probably make it multichap too. But no. Too much shit going on to worry about another story to nurse. Just... You know how my shit is, you have to look past the surface sometimes. I hinted that Neji has argued with Sasuke before and that this time around he just took matters into his own hands.**

**Just enjoy the fucking sex okay?**

**Love you, pups!**


End file.
